The present invention relates to a device for assisting an infant's first steps and, in particular, to a pair of straps for an adult to use in assisting an infant in learning how to walk.
When an infant is learning to take his first steps, typically an adult will take the infant's left hand in his right hand, take the infant's right hand in his left hand and, while bending over because of the infant's small size, will slowly step backwardly as the infant takes small steps forward. In this manner, the adult can support the hands of the infant so that the infant can lean against the adult's hands as needed to maintain his balance as those first uncertain steps are taken and so that the adult can guide the infant. This age-old method of teaching an infant to walk, however, is not well suited to the adult's physical well-being. Indeed, because of the small size of the infant as compared to the adult, the adult must lean forward during the teaching process and thus a great deal of strain is placed upon the adult's lower back.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a means for assisting an infant's first steps by providing a guide and support for the child's arms while preserving the comfort and well-being of the adult's lower back.